Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of live performance recording and more particularly to the generation and display of live performance information concurrent with the recording of a live performance.
Description of the Related Art
Spectator events and, in particular, spectator sporting events have become a multibillion dollar a year business throughout the world. Rather than merely watching sporting events on television, fans are willing to pay for the privilege of attending such events live in order to enjoy the spontaneity and excitement. During the course of a live performance, a limited amount of information can be shared with spectators using large screen displays including scoreboards. A live performance further can be supplemented with paper pamphlets which supply the relevant information about the event. Ordinarily, when an event ends, these pamphlets will be discarded.
Very often, fans record live public or private events with a digital camera or camcorder for later viewing. Still, the enhanced experience a fan gets from being at a live event cannot usually be reproduced even if the fan records the game on a camcorder. Such a recording would not only lack basic information about the event, such as the name, date, referees and roster list presented in the event's pamphlet, but also the recording would lack detailed information such as penalty shots, detailed information about the weather, or timestamps on winning runs and other statistical information that might be relevant to an event. Thus, the enhanced experience a fan gets from witnessing a live performance cannot usually be reproduced even if the fan records the performance on a camcorder.
Unless a fan attends a live performance, there is no such medium that allows a fan at home to re-live the moment to its full effect. Even though some information about a live event can be relayed to the scoreboard, even wirelessly nowadays, these wireless systems can only transmit to the scoreboard so that spectators can see relevant information. Scorekeepers are usually equipped with logging detailed information about the live event on their laptops, which can be relayed to website, but none of this detailed information is currently available for access if an individual fan is interested in recording and gathering all relevant information pertaining to a live event.